


Rise and Shine

by lishuponastar



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 04:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/605914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lishuponastar/pseuds/lishuponastar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lazy mornings + Christmas</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rise and Shine

Derek was curled around him. That was normal now, sleeping in the same bed. No barriers between them; they were past that. Closer to each other than anyone else… they’d both lost people, both killed people. They’d been through much, the trauma still burning at the back of their minds, but they had each other, and their friends. Their family. Scarred, but happy, and that’s what mattered.  
  
Derek was snuffling at the back of his neck, puffs of warm breath making goosebumps on his nape. Stiles was awake, a sleepy smile making the dimples in his cheeks stand out, the quiet noises of pots and pans downstairs rousing them. Derek left a wet open-mouthed kiss on Stiles’ shoulder as he turned in his arms; bleary eyes looking up at him and fingers rubbing idly over his bare chest.  
  
“Merry Christmas Sourwolf,” Stiles whispered, tweaking Derek’s nipple and leaning in to suck at his collarbone. “We should go down, sounds like they’re all awake.”  
  
“They can entertain themselves for a bit longer,” Derek grunted back, pushing Stiles’ chin up to catch his lips in a biting kiss, pulling back to rub a thumb over his cheek, eyes shining fondly, “Merry Christmas.”


End file.
